Til the End of Everything
by FallenTruth
Summary: The devotion of a friend is a truely wonderful thing. Here a lot of peoples favourite elf shows this devotion. Is from the POV of an OC no romance A oneshot about friendship.


**FallenTruth: **Here is a little something that just came to me. I hope that you like it. It is for all Legolas lovers! As long as you don't mind a not necessarily happy ending for him. Read on and find out for yourselves. Sorry if any elvish is wrong!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea and my OC Maglor. The rest is very obviously Tolkiens :sigh: so jealous!**

--

Till the End of Everything.

I sit and I wait. I wait for one that I would give my life for. He is my best friend. He has always been there for me even when my parents sailed to Valinor. Still I stayed behind for him and he knew it. He comforted me when the pain at their loss was too much. Or maybe he didn't. He never showed that he knew how I felt. I would stay here waiting for him till the end of time itself. He is the one I chose to follow. My lord and Prince. He will always have my loyalty. He told me that he would return. He promised and I listened to him. I trust him with my life. I know he will fulfil his oath. He would not break it. We grew up together in the forest of Mirkwood. It was so beautiful back then in our youth. He is older than me by fifty six years and he will never let me forget it, but it is hardly any time at all. Ever since I learned to walk we spent time together. We learnt how to hunt together and rode our horses together. In fact we spent hardly any time apart. There was never one without the other, but that changed. Oh it definitely changed. It hurts now to think of how much time we lost. He went on a quest without me. He saved the world and I knew why he had left me. It was not a lack of trust, but simply that there was no time to get me to come with him. He would have taken me. I know he would have. He came back after the war was over and I knew real fear for the first time. He sat down beside me with a look of longing in his eyes. I knew that look better than any. I had seen it too many times. I lost my parents to it. He had heard the call of the sea.

"Mellon nin. I hear the gulls always now. They pull at my heart, but I promised never to leave you. I know that I can't take you with me and to go without you seems cruel. I do not know what to do." My prince was admitting this to me. He was lost. He didn't know what to do. I bowed my head looking at the ground at the grass that surrounded where we sat. There were flowers all around so pretty in the light. We always met here now. He took his bow from his back and I looked up into his eyes to see a shimmer of tears in them. He laid the bow on the ground at my feet.

"Keep this for me Mellon nin. One day I will return for it and we will be together again forever. Then we may hunt and laugh as much as we used to." He turned abruptly leaving me there sitting in the glade alone. I watched his retreating back and felt something leave me. My friend was going. He was going to be gone a long time. Then there was only me ,much as it is now.

I still sit here watching the animals going past. I am here every day waiting for when he will return and we can be together as we were in our youth. Yet so much time has passed now and the memories are not as clear as they used to be. I am clinging onto them so hard I feel as if they slip from me if I am not careful. Why do I fear so? There is nothing to worry about. He promised he would return and he will. I glance again around the well known glade and sigh. It is so alone here. There is no one to talk too, but I will not move on. I will stay here forever. I have enough time. I am an Elf. The time passes so slowly when you have no one to talk to and so I immerse myself in my memories of the past.

--

_I ran through the forest hearing the footsteps racing after me. I couldn't let him catch me. I had to run faster it was the only way. I hit someone and went flying backwards. I looked up to see an Elf taller than me. He smiled and I couldn't help but return it. Then memory returned and I jumped to my feet prepared to run off again. He frowned as I tried to run off._

_"Stop young one. Where are you going?" I stopped I had to. There was something in his voice that demanded it. I looked back at him standing tall and stern, but young. I felt offended._

_"Hey, you are not much older than I am." One of his eyebrows rose like my dads on occasion. That was very strange._

_"Age comes more naturally to some than others." I snorted,_

_"I can be just as mature as you, but I am in a hurry. I have to go." I heard a crashing the bushes and with a sinking heart knew I was too late. I jumped back as an Elf a head taller than me appeared. He looked mad, really mad. I started to edge away, but he saw me. With a growl he raced towards me and lifted me off the ground by my collar. I felt panic as one of his fists raised prepared to hit me. It began to descend and time slowed immensely. I should have just run on and ignored the strange Elf. I closed my eyes preparing for the blow. It never came. After a moment I opened my eyes and saw the strange Elf had a hold of the others arm and anger blazed in his eyes._

_"Why do you try to hurt him? He has done nothing!" I gulped at the angry glare the Elf received._

_"He did not respect me enough. He must learn his lesson." Something in me wanted to warn this Elf from interfering. I didn't want him to get hurt. It would be all my fault. He looked about the same age as the Elf holding me up. He frowned,_

_"You will have to go through me to reach him. I warn you." I felt anger. I didn't need someone else to fight my battles for me. I was fine on my own. Before I had a chance to voice any of these thoughts I was flying backwards through the air. I hit a tree with a thud and slid down the trunk feeling the bark pulling the back of my shirt up and digging into my flesh causing such pain I had never imagined. The Elf that had attacked me turned to the other, but as he threw a punch I gave a gasp. The other Elf had moved so fast and my tormenter missed him by a head. I blinked and it was over. The strange Elf had triumphed. He walked over to my side ignoring the other Elf. "Are you well?" I winced as I stood feeling something trickling down my back. He noticed the movement and was there in a moment. He moved behind me and I felt air on my back as he checked the damage. "This is pretty painful looking. There are some slivers of bark stuck in your back. I must remove them I am sorry." I was confused why was he apologising? I yelped as pain flared through my back. Finally after forever he finished and I turned to him with a glare._

_"Next time warn me!" He inclined his head._

_"Of course." Then I heard a groan from the prone Elf and my conscience prompted me._

_"Thanks for helping me." He smiled at my words._

_"It was an honour." I felt even shyer as I next spoke._

_"Could you teach me how to fight like that?" He grinned and ran a hand through his hair seeming so young once again._

_"I am still learning too. Come to my lessons. My father won't mind and neither will my teacher. They have been badgering me to ask someone to join me. They think I need a friend more my age." Friends did he say? A grin spread across my face._

_"I would love to be your friend! I am Maglor." The other smiled,_

_"Pleased to meet you friend Maglor. I am Legolas." Realisation hit me._

_"You're the prince!" I saw him wince and nod. Then a wary look came into his eyes. I saluted laughing heartily._

_"See you later Legolas!" He raised an eyebrow and I just had to laugh. It was infectious and he joined in. I waved once more to him. "I need to get cleaned up mellon nin. My mother will want to check my back.I will see you in lessons." Legolas laughed,_

_"They are in the afternoon after lunch. Be there." The Elf that attacked me there never did so again.I raced off into the forest back home. I had met my prince and friend Legolas for the first time. Things would never be the same again._

_--_

I laugh happily the sound floating along sounding so ghostly here in the dark. When had night come? I shrugged. I often lost track of time like this. Oh well it didn't matter. I would still wait here for him anyway. He might come at any time. He had not specified when exactly to meet him. He still had the sense of honour that had made him help an obviously younger and weaker Elf. He never laughed at my weaknesses or mocked me. He tried to help me as much as possible and we grew close. As close as brothers in fact. We did nothing apart. Thranduil watched us with amusement and often joked he had two sons not one. Yet no one could mistake us for each other. Whilst similar we were also very different. Legolas was always the wiser of the two of us and the more serious. Not that he didn't know how to have fun. He did, but he didn't have quite the same immaturity as I did. I had put us in more messes than I cared to remember. Through it all he was always there to drag me out again safely. He was there always.

--

_I stood looking into the distance trying not to think or feel anything. It was better this way. They would be happier there. The look in their eyes told me everything. I could not hold them back with my selfish desires. They had to be happy. I would not have them suffer for me. I could not leave with them. I had to stay here with Legolas. He was my prince and even more he was my best friend. I could not leave him as so many others had. I was his friend I could not hurt him so. A hand on my shoulder made me turn around and look into the blue eyes of my friend. He looked straight into my eyes and did not question me. In fact he pulled me into an embrace. I treasured it. It comforted me. I still remained motionless. I could not move or I would break. I felt as brittle as glass. He released me and walked at my side as I finally walked to the dockside. I looked at my parents, who had such looks of hope on their faces. Such a hope that I would have to destroy._

_"I am staying Ada, naneth. I can not sail with you. I do not feel the call of the sea." Their faces fell but for a moment and then they hid behind their masks as I did._

_"Think well of us ion nin. We are tired of these shores. It burdens us to remain. We go back to where our hearts reside." I nodded understanding more than they knew. My heart yet resided here with my friend and all the peoples of Middle Earth. They turned to leave and something in me broke._

_"Ada, Naneth." They turned a small hope appearing. I raced towards them and enveloped them in a hug holding on tightly. "I love you both. I will see you again. Do not worry about me." There were tears in the eyes of all of us, but then I had to let go. They walked onto the ship and waved as it began to sail. As they left the harbour I knew for sure they were not coming back. This was the end of their time here with me. I watched till the boat vanished completely from sight and only then moved my face once again composed. Legolas stood silently at my side the whole time. He was there for me and I felt a weight lift from my heart. We walked back to our horses arm in arm telling jokes. I only cast one look back._

_--_

He knew why I had stayed and he had not tried to change my mind. He had respected my decision though I knew secretly he feared. He was my best friend and he did not want anything to happen to me. I know he thought about how much safer I would have been if I had sailed. It was the kind of thing he did. He always worried for others to the point of stupidity I often said. He was so very devoted to his people. That only made us love him more. He has been there at some of the best and worst moments of my life. He was the one constant I could rely on. I look around me at the trees and grieved. I know what lies beyond them. The civilisations of men and more men. They have taken over nearly eradicating all other races. Hobbits hide from them and Dwarves retreated to the dark places of the earth. The last ship has sailed to Valinor and I was not on it. I couldn't leave Middle Earth not even for Legolas and he knew it. That had torn at my heart more than anything else. I look down at the ground to see his bow still sitting there looking as untouched as the day he laid there some five hundred thousand years ago. Yes that is a long time even for an Elf, but I know he is going to return. I can feel it in my bones. I laughed bitterly at this. How ironic. My mind wanders more often these days. I feel so very old. However, I can not let go yet not yet. The time when he returns is close. I know it. You must be sick of hearing that by now, but I know it is true. He will not leave me here alone forever.

--

_My blade flashed in the sunlight and bit deep into the flesh of the creature before me. I felt horror flood my body. So much anguish at what I was doing. I was killing a living being. True it was a Yrch, but that made no difference to me. It was alive and now it was not. I looked down at the dead creature its eyes dull and ugly in the sunlight. They normally weren't out in the day, but something had driven them to this. The trees were dark these days and dangerous. I did not enjoy running through them as I had in my younger days. Some instinct made me duck and I was fighting again. Shutting back the images of death around me. I had to pretend they weren't there. It was the only way that I could go on. I heard a roar from the creatures and turned to see Legolas dealing swift death with his blades. He really was a wonder to watch and a hint of jealousy touched me. I could never hope to be as good as him. Then I saw something that froze my blood. An orc heading straight for his back. he was being pressed by two others who were keeping just out of range of his short weapons. If I did nothing he was going to die. That thought jolted me from my stupor. I sprang into action cutting my way across the glade just in time. He dispatched his other two enemies and turned as someone shouted a warning. I saw the look of hopelessness and grim acceptance on his face as he saw the blade closing on his head. My knives flew out one hitting it in the side and the other blocking its blow. Legolas looked at me with shock and I grinned._

_"What? I couldn't let you run out on me. You owe me money. You lost again last night in fighting." I spun and decapitated the orc only slightly feeling my gauge rise. I stood there blood covered and grinning as he rolled his eyes._

_"I owe you nothing as I won the archery contest. We are even." I bowed for once not mockingly,_

_"Indeed we are Legolas mellon nin." The orc I had dispatched was the last one there. I looked around and then suddenly the death came flooding back. This was my first battle and I had survived. I collapsed to my knees emptying my stomach. Legolas sent all the others away and then was at my elbow holding me up._

_"Mellon nin this is exactly the way I behaved after my first battle. You did well. Better than I did my first time. Much better." I finished emptying my stomach and hung limply in his grasp and grinned weakly,_

_"We all know I am better than you." He chuckled and helped me to my feet and led me from that place. _

_--_

We had only grown closer down through the years. Then the unthinkable had happened. Aragorn came and with him he brought a foul creature that they called Gollum. He was a twisted creature completely unrecognisable in regards to his species. I was not told of his significance and so I can only assume that neither was Legolas for he told me everything. His father had come through the years to understand that what he told one the other would find out soon enough. That may be the reason he told his son nothing. I am assuming that Thranduil knew what was going on. He was King after all. We were set to guard the creature and I was one who was chosen. We took turns guarding the creature though it was an odious task. I fulfilled it to the best of my ability. Legolas normally came with me on my trips into the forest with the other guards and the creature, but one time he chose not to come. I went in to the forest with the other guards, but when the time came to return inside the creature refused. He stayed sitting in that tree and we sat around willing to just watch. As night came upon us we were set upon by Orcs. The creature escaped and I had failed. When the light of morning came Legolas came and he found me. There was true fear in his gaze. After that he had to go to Rivendell to speak with Elrond. The details grow fuzzy in my mind. I can't remember them like I used to. I just remember clearly what happened in the woods. It was one of the most terrifying times in my life and I was without my friend. What specifically happened back then? I fight against the blankness and suddenly it opens up showing me horror upon horror. _Blood splattered across my face from the Elf next to me. He gazed sightlessly at the sky his throat cut. Pain shot through my side and then through my head everything was so dark. _I shake my head and shudder ridding myself of the memories. It is no use to dwell in the past. I am here now in this glade waiting for Legolas as I always will that is enough for me. Time passes

I do not know how long I have sat here for. It is longer than I can remember. I only know snatches of things that happened in my past now. So many things have been lost. I saw the trees being cut down and large houses springing up. Strange creations that people sit in and move around in all pass me by. Yet through it all my glade is safe from harm. I am here still. The one place I recognise and I am sad. I have been here too long now. Yet more time passes and I watched peoples rise and fall. Some come and then go. Then finally it comes to the end and there are no more people. All I remember was a white flash and a cloud that reminded me of the mushrooms the hobbits loved so much. I saw many of these clouds and I felt the earth cry out in pain. Then there was silence. I have seen no one since and yet time still moves on. When will Legolas get here? I am waiting and I feel impatient.

--

A light footstep at the edge of my hearing makes me look up and then I see him. The one I have waited for all this time. I have waited millions of years. I stopped counting at 10 million. He looks as young as ever, but there is something there I do not recognise. He is sad and sways on his feet. He comes towards me and lifts up the bow that has lain there untouched all this time. It still looks as good as new. He speaks and I am shocked at the ragged edge to his tone,

"I am back mellon nin as I promised. I am back at the end of all things. Can you not feel it? Arda is falling and soon there will only be chaos. Then we can be together always in the blankness." I feel so confused why is he talking like this. He sits down on the grass at my feet and reaches forwards towards me. I watch his hands go right through me and my mind jumps.

_I grinned fiercely at the overwhelming number of Orcs. I knew we were really outnumbered, but that meant nothing. With a cry I entered battle moving faster than ever before in my life. As I do so I think of Legolas. He would be so jealous if he could see me now. I have surpassed him. I am the best fighter at last even though it has taken me years to do. I lash out and the bodies begin to fall. I stop counting until a nick along my arm awakes my senses again. I glance around and see the others are falling like wheat. I feel a blow shudder through my body and blood from another splatters my face. I look down and see a blade sticking out from my body. With a cry I wrench myself backwards falling to my knees. With a gasp of effort I surge to my feet again and fling myself at them. Then there is a sudden darkness. I am lying face down on the ground. I don't remember stopping fighting. The heavy footsteps fade around me and I am alone. I look up wearily to see the sun rising in the sky. It is a beautiful day. I do not know how long afterwards, but I heard running feet. Then someone was at my side rolling me over. I looked into the face of Legolas. He looked so pale._

_"You should have seen me mellon." He jerks realising I am alive. He calls out to a healer and shouts orders, but I interrupt gently. "There is no more time Legolas. My prince let me go." He looked down at me and I felt as if plunged into a chasm full of fear and despair._

_"Do not say such things Maglor. You will get better." I shook my head and winced coughing. Blood splattered the front of his shirt and I saw his eyes go round in shock._

_"Mellon we both know I have no such time. I am sorry I will not be there with you when time ends and we are all drawn back to the Halls of Mandos. Then we will know joy my friend." A fierce look came into Legolas' eyes._

_"We will witness the end together. I will never forget and I will always come back for you in the end. Always." I grinned weakly,_

_"I would have beaten you if you had fought me today." I saw his eyes fill with tears and could feel my own streaming down my cheeks. Despite this my words brought a wobbly smile to his lips._

_"You could never beat me Maglor." I laughed and stopped as coughing shook my frame. Darkness seemed to be dimming my view,_

_"I would have tried my friend." My voice sounded so weak. A hand gently brushed against my cheek and I felt salty tears fall onto my lips as Legolas placed his forehead against mine. He whispered for my ears only,_

_"Goodbye Maglor I am proud of you. Remember I will witness the end with you I swear! Namari_ë_." I felt my heart break at the quivery note to his voice. He was always so strong and had always been there for me. Now when he needed me I was leaving him alone. I felt my faer flee from my flesh as he gently closed my eyes for me._

_--_

I looked down to see tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at my grave. I was sitting above my grave. Or at least my faer was. This could not be true. How had I not known I was dead? How could I not remember till now at the end of all things as Legolas said. I watch him lie down on top of my grave. He seems tired.

"I promised I would be here and here I am to fulfil that oath." He held onto the bow and looked at my grave. "Soon we will meet again and everything will be as it was." I felt a great pain beneath me from the earth. A wrenching pain shocked me and I looked at Legolas with concern as he groaned. He had felt it too. The ground rippled around us and blackness appeared all around eating into the once green earth. It seemed so barren now but for my stand of trees. Legolas closed his eyes and I heard his breath sighing in and out. I could hear it slowing down ever so slightly until there was nothing. Grief ripped at my being as I saw his entire body go slack. His faer left its flesh and then he was there before me. He looked as he had when we first met. So very young and full of joy. He saw me and the smile on his face widened. He flew to me and we embraced. This is what I had waited so long for. He was here and now we were together.

"Come Legolas we must leave this place I have already lingered too long." He nodded and but glanced at the ground below us where he lay on my grave.

"I am ready now. I am sorry it took so long." I laughed feeling only joy as slowly everything was blackness but for the grove where we remained.

"You always were slow, especially when fighting." His laughter joined mine and we were there together at the end of everything just like he promised. There would be no more waiting.

--

**FallenTruth: **I hope you liked this. I don't know what inspired me to write it, but there you go. All reviews anonymous or not welcome even if they are just one word! Please tel me what you think.


End file.
